Trust, Weakness and Love
by XxNervousGirlxX
Summary: Artemis finally tells Wally her secretsbut maybe that wasn't such a good idea


Artemis tried to shoot her arrow, but once again missed the target. Why could she get this right? It was a basic straight shot. No obstacle, not movement, she should be hitting hit every time. Something was distracting her, making it hard to concentrate. She brushed her blond hair out of her eyes and strung up another arrow and aimed, but just as a certain red headed speedster walked into the room the arrow misfired and went straight for him!

"Wally, watch out!" Artemis shouted. Wally's eyes widened as he super speeded out of the way and watched as the arrow sliced into the wall.

"Whoa, you trying to kill me?" he asked (Well yelled) as usual. He never seemed to be able to have a decent conversation without yelling being involved.

"Cool it Baywatch. It was an accident. I just can't seem to make the shot, yet I can make the most complicated shots with ease. I don't know why." Really she did know why. All these secrets she's been keeping have started to get out of hand in her head. She couldn't take them much longer but she just could blab them out to the team, they'd kick her out. These secrets were now making it hard to focus and concentrate on what she was doing.

Ever since the failsafe exercise took a one-eighty she had been thinking a lot about finally telling the truth to the team, but she was afraid to lose the only real friends she's ever had and the only boy she's ever really… liked. So kept them locked up sealed behind a wall of emotions and lies, but now they wanted to be free, she couldn't keep them locked up much longer or she just might find herself locked up in the Arkham Asylum.

"Arty, you want to tell me what's on your mind? I bet I can help." Wally gave her one of those smiles that made her feel warm inside. Maybe Wally would understand. He was the only one on the team who showed any real compassion. Superboy never was one to control his temper, Robin was one who was quick to judge and Kaldur took things to seriously. She didn't even want to think about what M'gann would do. Wally was different, he was kind and understanding, sure he was a little on the slow side (ironic for someone who c break the sound barrier in his sneakers) but he was his moments of brilliance.

` She put her bow down and began to spill everything. Every secret came pouring out like a water fall. Wally just stood there in disbelief.

"So you've been the mole this entire time, aren't even related to Green arrow and have been lying to us for the past three months? How could you just lie to us like that? I trusted you Artemis, not so sure about the others, but _I _trusted you. " Wally just stood there frustrated. Artemis ran out the room, tears in her eyes. "Arty, wait." Wally began running after her forgetting that he had super speed. He felt so stupid, yelling at her like he did, how was he supposed to make _this_ one up to her?

Artemis stopped at the end of the hall and ran into her room, packing what belongings she had as fast as she could before Wally popped in and stopped her. Just as she was about to the leave the room Wally can in. Oh so close.

"Artemis, stop and talk to me. I didn't mean to get so angry, I was just shocked. That's all." Artemis stayed where she was, bag in hand. "Are you leaving?" He asked putting a hand on her upper arm.

"Wally, just leave me alone. I thought you were angry." Clearly she didn't pay attention to a word Wally had said earlier. Artemis shoved passed Wally and into the hallway. The tears fell from her cheek. She clicked her name on the computers system and put the cursor on the decommission button ready to remove herself from the system. This would be easier than just disappearing for the rest of her life.

"Artemis, just listen to me for one second. Please." Artemis stopped and turned to face him. Wally saw how upset she was. She looked like she was about to collapse. Her body was shaking and her crying seemed to be getting worse. Wally walked over to her and embraced her just as she began to fall to the floor. "It's okay Artemis, it's okay." She cried in his arms, not out of anger or sadness but because for the first time she felt comfort and warmth that no one ever gave her. She had always been alone, no she could ever really call a friend, but now she did. Now she had Wally.

Wally looked into her face brushing away the tears with his hand, and continued to comfort her. Did he really hurt her that badly? He felt like such a jerk, doing that to someone so beautiful, so talented, so… Wally felt something for Artemis. In those few seconds that he held her Wally felt like a light had been turned on. All those strange feelings he had when he was around Artemis, all the anger he felt when she died in the failure exercise, now made sense. He loved her.

"Wally, how come you're not angry, after everything I told you? All the secrets that I've kept?" Artemis asked pulling away from his embrace. He looked her in the eyes, letting his emerald irises connect with her grey/green ones. A smile appeared on his face and one appeared on hers.

"Artemis, I was never angry. I was shocked. You were the mole but you never told anyone the location of the cave or what the team's secret identities were. You kept all of that to yourself. You never were a mole. I could care less about you being related Cheshire. You could be the Joker's niece and I still wouldn't care."

"But Wally, I betrayed you. I betrayed the trust you gave me. I don't deserve to have you as a friend. "Artemis began to cry again. Wally comforted her once again.

"Don't say that. You never betrayed my trust and you never will. Everyone deserves a friend, even you, Artemis." More tears fell from Artemis' eyes. She had never cried this hard or in front of anyone.

"You must think I'm weak for crying." She said looking at Wally. Artemis had learned that crying was showing weakness and you should never show any signs of weakness, not to your friends, not to your enemies.

"No, I think you're strong. I've always learned that strong people cry, the weak ones try to hide it. it's alright, cry." And that's exactly what she did. Wally didn't care about anything else but Artemis. Artemis didn't care who saw her cry.

Wally didn't realize that she was in so much pain. He thought to himself, it had to hurt to have all those secrets eat away at you and have no to turn to for help. All I did was make it worse for her. I must have made it so hard for her to trust me. I feel so stupid.

He parted from the embrace and lifted Artemis' chin. He used his thumb to wipe away the remaining tears that rolled down her cheek, and before she could say anything he kissed her. She didn't pull away. Instead she kissed him back pushing her lips on to his. She wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned forward. His hand curled around her waist. Her lips felt soft and sweet against his, her skin flawless and never ending. He broke apart just for a second so he could catch his breath and kissed her once more. He was surprised she hadn't broken apart by now.

When they finally did break apart a smile flashed across Artemis' face.

"Thanks Wally. For everything." She stood up to put her bag into her room but turned around before going down the hall way. "I love you." She said, then disappeared down the hall not waiting for Wally's response.

"I love you too." Within a blink of an eye he had disappeared and neither him or Artemis were seen for the rest of the week.


End file.
